


Lip Smackers

by embroiderama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Kissing, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets home to find that Grace has left her Danno with something special. (established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Smackers

Steve saw Rachel's car sitting in front of the house as he pulled up, and he sighed at the fact that the meetings he'd been called to at the naval base had run long enough to make him miss Grace's whole visit. Sure enough, just as he stepped out of the truck, Grace came running through the front door.

"Uncle Steve!" She wrapped her arms around Steve's middle, and Steve patted the back of her head, surprised as always that Grace was so giving with her affection. "Mommy!" She called as Rachel got out of the car to walk toward them. "Can I stay a little longer? Uncle Steve just got home."

Steve smiled at Rachel and shrugged, trying to tell her that he'd love to have her stay without putting her in a tough position. Rachel smiled back and then turned a sterner face on Grace. "I thought you told Maiko you were going to her birthday party?"

"Oh, yeah." Grace looked up at Steve with big, bashful eyes. "Sorry, uncle Steve."

"It's okay, Gracie. I'll see you next weekend, right? You, me and Danno have a date for the aquarium?"

"Uh-huh." Grace looked over at Rachel, who was trying to move the proceedings in the direction of her car. " _Okay_ , Mommy. Bye, uncle Steve!" She turned and waved back at the open front door. "Bye, Danno!"

"Bye, Grace." Steve waved as she jumped in the car and pulled on her seatbelt. As Rachel pulled away, he watched for a moment and then walked up to the front door. Danny stood just inside with one of Steve's favorite kind of goofy smiles on his face and--what was that?

"Danno, do I detect an extra rosy glow to your lips this afternoon?"

"What?" Danny looked momentarily confused and then rolled his eyes. "Oh God, that's my daughter, the aspiring marine biologist slash soccer star slash cosmetologist. It looked pink in the tube but she _swore_ to me that it would go on clear."

"It's not pink like lipstick but it's, uh, not clear." Steve felt his lips twitch, trying not to laugh. "It has a pinkish tint and it's--" Steve waggled his fingers in the air. "Sparkly."

"Awesome. I thought I was done with this when I got old enough to fend off my big sisters." Danny reached up to wipe the lip gloss off his face, but Steve took his hand and held it down at his side.

"Not yet." Steve tilted his head down and pressed his lips to Danny's, kissing chastely for a moment before letting his tongue slip between Danny's lips. The sweet taste of raspberry bloomed in Steve's mouth, and he backed off to make the kiss lighter, getting that taste on his own lips. "Mmm, berry," he hummed against Danny's cheek.

"Raspberry Shimmer," Danny whispered.

"It's like kissing Tiffany Epstein at the seventh grade dance."

"Except better, I hope." Danny grabbed the front of Steve's belt and pulled him closer.

"Way better." Steve ducked his head down again and closed his eyes as he felt Danny's hand on the back of his neck. The taste of raspberry faded as they kissed each other breathless, but they never noticed when it disappeared.


End file.
